HUMAN GENETICS AND MICROBIOME CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Human Genetics and Microbiome Core will be co-directed by Mark Daly and Curtis Huttenhower. The services offered within this core are composed of a suite of services from more routine and heavily used molecular biology services (e.g., whole plasmid DNA sequencing) to computationally complex tools to analyze the role of genetics and the microbiome in IBD (e.g., statistical association testing between host genotypes and microbiome).Central to all services are formal and informal end-to-end consultations and training on experimental design, data generation, and bioinformatics analysis. A team of bioinformaticists and software developers with in-depth expertise are available within the Core to provide collaborative capacity for analysis of genetics, microbiome, and/or functional data This core will be a major connection point for clinicians and basic researchers, as it operates at the intersection between patient samples and basic research techniques. The specific aims of Human Genetics and Microbiome Core are divided according to its two themes. For genetics, the Core will (1) facilitate the application of advanced experimental platforms for genetics, genomics, and high-throughput data analysis to discovery efforts relevant to IBD; (2) provide a centralized facility and personnel for performing state-of-the-art recombinant and PCR-based DNA procedures and RNA interference and provide cost-effective and high- quality molecular biology reagents and services; and (3) provide a resource for disseminating a wide range of molecular biology, genetic, and bioinformatics technologies. For microbiome services, the Core will (1) provide an end-to-end sampling and multi?omic profiling system for the host and microbiota in IBD and gastrointestinal disease; (2) provide computational resources to analyze and interpret the microbiome; and (3) develop cutting-edge solutions in microbiome research that will drive therapeutic discovery.